PruCan: un juego de dos
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo Canadá y Prusia acabaron juntos n  n  mentira, no han acabado juntos, más quisiera yo -3-
1. Chapter 1

- No tengo ni idea de por qué te he traído a la reunión, Bruder...

- Porque sin mí la reunión no sería increíble, West.

Suspira por enésima vez. La verdad es que lo ha traído porque no tenía más remedio. La última vez que lo había dejado solo, tuvo que ir a la comisaría para recogerlo. Lo habían detenido por... exhibicionismo en un parque infantil. Cuando lo recogió, aún estaba borracho como una cuba e intentó desnudarse en un par de ocasiones de vuelta a casa. Así que, para evitar más problemas (y madres escandalizadas), decidió traerlo a las reuniones... No sabe si es peor el remedio o la enfermedad. Gilbert no ha parado de corretear por todos lados, molestando a Austria y a Inglaterra con la excusa de estar buscando a sus amigos. Por fin ha conseguido mantenerlo quieto en su silla... prometiéndole una cerveza negra en la mejor taberna de Inglaterra. La gente va entrado y sentándose en su respectivos sitios; la reunión da comienzo con relativa normalidad... y mucho aburrimiento para Gilbert.

Se recuesta en la silla con cara de "diversión" y mira a todos lados: a un lado, al otro, al techo (que tiene unas manchas sospechosas y rosas), al suelo (con más manchas sospechosamente rosas) y, finalmente, decide mirar a los presentes. El que más resalta es, por supuesto, el estadounidense: rubio, enorme, barrigudo y muy ruidoso. Después, la pelea entre Inglaterra y Francia: una mole de brazos, piernas y pelos que llena el aire viciado de insultos de lo más originales. Alemania, a su lado, está dando voces para intentar calmar a la gente, sin ningún resultado. Los italianos piden pasta a gritos, Rusia quiere que todos sean uno con él, los Bálticos tiemblan como el trío tembloroso que son, China intenta construir un barrio chino en la sala de reuniones, Corea lo acosa con ayuda de Hong Kong... De repente, algo capta su atención. Algo inusualmente silencioso y tranquilo. Mira de nuevo con más atención.

Se trata de un chico, muy parecido a América, pero con un ligero toque... delicado. Sus pestañas son largas, la cara es más redonda y tierna, los ojos de color violeta y más grandes, Nantucket ha cambiado por un rizo largo en forma de tirabuzón, los labios parecen más gruesos... En resumen, mucho más mono. Y a Prusia le gustan las cosas monas. Más si tiene entre sus brazos a otra cosa mona, como un osito polar que le pide comida con una voz muy tierna. Sonríe, pone los codos en la mesa y apoya la cabeza en las manos.

La reunión pasa inusualmente rápido, con un inusual Gilbert callado e inusualmente quieto. Alemania empieza a pensar que ha ocurrido una hecatombe o que ha entrado en un universo paralelo, porque Prusia en silencio y reunión aburrida son incompatibles. Cuando llega el final de la reunión, Ludwig se lleva a su hermano aparte y le pregunta:

- Bruder, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo? Perfectamente.

- ¿Seguro? Has estado muy callado –lo mira con desconfianza.

- Ah, bueno... tenía algo entretenido que mirar –responde desviando la mirada y con una sonrisita poco disimulada.

- Ya... ¿y se puede saber qué mirabas?

- Oye, West, ¿quién es el que se sienta ahí? –Señala el asiento del chico misterioso.

- ¿Ahí? –Mira en la dirección que indica Gilbert.- Yo diría que es un oso polar.

- No hablo del oso, hablo del chico.

- ¿Quién? –entrecierra los ojos y mira con atención.- No lo sé, mejor pregunta a América que es quien ha enviado las convocatorias. Y ahora dime-

Pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, Prusia se marcha a zancadas a buscar a América.

- _Scheisse!_

- ¡Oye, gordo come-hamburguesas, el increíble Prusia-sama quiere hablar conmigo!

- ¡Yo, man! ¡Y no estoy gordo! –Puchero.- Solo un poco rellenito...

- Lo que tú digas –lo gira hacia la silla del chico misterioso.- Dime quién es esa persona.

- ¿Quién? –Mira atentamente.- ¡Ah! Es mi hermano Canadá. Vive al norte de mi casa.

- Canadá... Bien, gracias, gordo hiperactivo –y se marcha tal y como vino, es decir, increíblemente.

- ¡No! ¡Estoy! ¡Gordo!

Al poco tiempo, encontramos a Prusia sentado increíblemente en el asiento de detrás con Alemania haciendo de sin increíble chofer. Tiene una sonrisa anchísima dibujada en la cara y un hermano que cada vez está más preocupado por su silencio.

- Oye, West, ya he averiguado quién era el chico.

- ¿Quién?

- El que sujetaba al oso polar.

- Ah... –recuerda al oso flotando en la silla.- ¿Y quién es?

- Canadá –mira al techo y sigue hablando.- Es el hermano del gordo-que-solo-está-rellenito. Me dijo que vivía al norte de su casa.

-Interesante...

- Pobrecito... seguro que tiene que pasar mucho frío. Aunque los inviernos tienen que ser tan increíbles como ore-sama.

Ludwig frena en seco y se gira hacia su hermano.

- ¡Nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo!

- Pero si estoy de maravilla.

- No lo estás. Te has vuelto loco y a mí me va a dar un infarto.

- ¡No he hecho nada!

- ¡Claro que sí! Has dicho que algo es tan increíble como tú. Nos vamos al hospital ya –vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

- ¡No me gustan los hospitales! ¡No son increíbles ni maravillosos! –Se pone de morritos y se cruza de brazos.- Además, me prometiste una cerveza negra en casa de Inglaterra.

El rubio se queda quieto, pensando. Eso último sí que había sido muy propio de su hermano... pero lo de antes le parecía preocupante. Bueno, esperaría un par de días por si averiguaba algo y, si era grave, lo llevaría al hospital. Pero ahora sería mejor que lo llevara a la taberna antes de que se pusiera a exigirle a gritos. Continúa su camino con un suspiro y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- West... ¿podría ir a la próxima reunión?

West se quedó de piedra.

Así fue como, a partir de ese día, Prusia empezó a acompañarlo a todas las reuniones y conferencias mundiales. Aunque no tenía razón para quejarse. Su hermano se quedaba quieto y callado y eso era un verdadero alivio... Hasta que volvía a casa. De camino, empezaba a hablar como si le hubieran cambiado las pilas o dado cuerda. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar de un tal Canadá. Que si había visto sus ojos morados, que si había oído la inteligentísima idea que nadie había escuchado, que si había olido su aroma dulzón, que si, que si... Si pudiera, lo dejaría en la sala de reuniones contemplando al Cana-no-se-qué. Le daba un dolor increíble con su parloteo. Hasta que un día decidió ponerle fin.

Hoy es la última jornada de conferencias sobre economía. Como siempre, Alemania va acompañado de un alegre Prusia, que sonríe con sorna a todo el que pasa por delante de él. Son los últimos en llegar, cosa rara para Alemania pero no tanto para Prusia, y todo porque el prusiano no sabía qué ropa ponerse. Se sientan en sus respectivos lugares y la reunión da comienzo. Gilbert enseguida toma su postura favorita: codos apoyados en la mesa, cabeza en las manos y mirada fija en el canadiense. Ludwig se queda mirando a su hermano con algo de sorpresa (nunca lo había visto tomar esa postura porque casi siempre estaba ocupado intentando reestablecer el orden o calmando a Italia) y decide vigilarlo un rato. Afortunadamente, hoy el anfitrión es Rusia y nadie se atreve a decir una palabra más alta que la otra, así que hay bastante calma.

Ludwig se queda mirando a su hermano, que no aparta la vista de una silla vacía... no, espera, hay un oso f-... flotando... Se frota los ojos, convencido de que sufre alucinaciones por el estrés, y mira de nuevo con más atención. Si se concentra lo suficiente, puede ver un rostro... unos ojos violáceos... un tirabuzón... y unos brazos que sujetan al oso. Aliviado por saberse cuerdo, concluye que ese debe ser Canadá, del que Gilbert tanto habla. Ahora comprende por qué a su hermano le atrae tanto. El canadiense es bastante mono y Prusia adora esas cosas (tiene un cuarto entero lleno de peluches de pandas, pollitos, gatitos y demás).

Se queda vigilándolo durante toda la conferencia. Ve cómo su rostro se sonroja cada vez que el rubio acaricia el oso con una sonrisa. Cómo sonríe cada vez que el canadiense intenta hablar y sus palabras se pierden en las discusiones. Cómo el rostro de Gilbert se ilumina conforme la conferencia avanza. Si Alemania tuviera que definir el estado de ánimo de su hermano diría que está feliz. Feliz... y quizás enamorado. Más de una vez vio ese expresión de alegría en la cara de Prusia durante la relación que tuvo con Austria antes de que se casara con Hungría. A pesar de que nunca pudo soportar quieto durante más de un minuto en un concierto de música clásica, Gilbert era capaz de quedarse horas y horas escuchando al austriaco tocar el piano. Siempre con esa mirada embelesada, con esa expresión de felicidad... Nunca podrá olvidar los ojos de Gilbert el día en que le anunció su matrimonio: su cara era de piedra, sin expresión, pero sus ojos eran un reflejo de puro dolor. Cuanto volvió a casa, estuvo varios días encerrado en su habitación, sin salir ni siquiera para comer. Fue... realmente duro ver a su hermano tan hundido. Gracias a Dios, pronto volvió a la normalidad.

Por fin sabía por qué su hermano no dejaba de darle la vara con el canadiense: le gusta, y mucho. Toma un trozo de papel y su lujosa pluma y escribe una nota. Después se la pasa a su hermano, que la abre y la lee:

_Ya he visto a Canadá. Tienes razón, es muy mono. Como a ti te gustan._

Prusia se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente. Responde en la misma nota con un lápiz.

_¿A que sí? Y seguro que es tan increíble como yo. A propósito, ¿no tendrías que estar prestando atención a la reunión?_

_ Uno: no creo que sea necesario, y dos: no es de tu incumbencia. Solo quería decirte que me parece curioso que aún no lo hayas invitado a salir._

_ Es que... el increíble yo está recopilando información para poder llevarlo a un sitio adecuado._

_ Pista: según Francia, le encantan los panqueques con sirope de arce y el jockey._

_ Gracias por la información. Pero ¿cómo se lo digo?_

_ ¿No eras tan increíble? Díselo como hace una persona increíble y maravillosa: cara a cara. Dentro de poco hacen una pausa. Es tu oportunidad._

_ Supongo que tienes razón. Lo haré... em... gracias, West._

Alemania le sonríe y arruga el papel. Desde que Austria lo dejó, Gilbert no ha tenido ninguna relación con nadie... De vez en cuando, salía con España y Francia, o contrataba "señoritas de compañía", pero nada más. Es como si estuviera de luto o aún creyera que su relación volvería a funcionar... El rubio piensa que ya era hora de que su hermano saliera con gente y se olvidara del pianista. Se gira hacia donde se está produciendo la discusión y plantea sus propuestas. El resto de la reunión pasa de manera relativamente pasible hasta el anuncio del descanso.

Por fin, el ruso anuncia la pausa para comer. La sala se vacía rápidamente hasta que solo quedan el canadiense ordenando sus papeles y un prusiano indeciso que se come metafóricamente las uñas (hacerlo literalmente no sería para nada increíble ni maravilloso). Se levanta, tenso, y camina hacia el rubio. Con algo de vacilación, carraspea e intenta llamar su atención. Matt se gira hacia él y reacciona encogiéndose y cubriéndose la cabeza:

- ¡N-no me pegues! ¡N-no soy América!

- Lo sé... Y no voy a pegarte.

Canadá abre un ojo tras las gafas y se quita las manos de la cabeza.

- Ah... Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

- Em... bueno, yo... el increíble yo... el maravilloso yo...

- S-sí, tú...

- Q-Quiero darte... el honor...

- E-el honor... –le anima a continuar.

- De... salircomigodespuésdelareunión.

- S-señor Prusia...

- ¡Sabes quién soy! Aunque es imposible no conocer al increíble yo.

- E-en fin... ¿P-podría repetir l-lo que ha di-dicho?

- S-s-sal conmigo... después de la reunión...

- Eh... yo... d-de acuerdo.

- No acepto un no-... Espera, ¿has aceptado?

El canadiense asiente sonriendo.

- Qué bien... ¡No es que esperara que te negaras! Soy demasiado maravilloso para que me rechacen.

- ¿A-adónde vamos a ir?

- No sé... hay una cafetería muy cerca de aquí. ¿Te apetece que comamos allí?

- E-Está bien. –Termina de meter los papeles en la carpeta.

- ¿Me esperas en la puerta al salir?

- S-si sales antes, e-espérame tú.

- No soy tonto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de verte disfrutar comiendo.

Matt no sabe si debe tomarlo como un halago, así que simplemente coge su carpeta y se encamina a la salida. Pero, antes de salir, se gira y se despide de Gilbert con la mano y una sonrisa. Después, se marcha rápidamente, dejando al chico de pelo gris con cara de bobo.

Inglaterra sale de la reunión con cara de absoluto cansancio. Se masajea el cuello, con su cartera bajo el brazo, mientras baja por la calle en busca de un sitio para comer. En realidad, desearía volver a su casa, quitarse esos molestos zapatos que le aprietan los pies y prepararse una buena taza de té con limón. Pero Rusia queda demasiado lejos de su casa si quiere comer, así que se tiene que conformar con algo ligero y una larga caminata hasta su casa. Pronto encuentra un lugar acogedor, de ambiente discreto y sencillo, del que ha tenido muy buenas referencias. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, ve algo por la ventana que lo deja helado.

Prusia y Canadá están tranquilamente sentados en una mesa, comiendo y charlando. De vez en cuando, se ríen (bueno, el prusiano lanza una carcajada que se oye desde fuera y el canadiense sonríe discretamente) como si se conocieran de toda la vida. A Arthur le corroe la curiosidad, aunque no piensa admitirlo, y decide tomar asiento en una mesa cercana para vigilarlos. Para él, Canadá es como un hermano pequeño o un hijo, y además no se fía demasiado de Prusia. Con las habilidades de espía de las que tanto se enorgullece, se sienta justo detrás de ellos y escucha la conversación.

-... ¿D-de verdad papá Francia hi-hizo eso?

- ¿Dudas de la palabra del increíble yo?

- N-no, no, por s-supuesto que no.

- Te lo juro, se puso de rodillas delante del cejotas, le ofreció una rosa y le pidió que se casara con él. La cara del inglés fue todo un poema. Kesesesese.

- Y-ya imagino. –Toma un bocado de su plato.- T-tienes muchas hi-historias interesantes, s-señor Prusia.

- Llámame Gilbert. Mis maravillosos amigos lo hacen.

- ¿M-me consideras tu amigo?

- Claro que sí. Todos quieren ser amigos del increíble y maravilloso yo.

- B-bueno, si tú lo dices... Y-y tú puedes llamarme Matt.

- De acuerdo... Matt –le sonríe seductoramente, consiguiendo así que el rubio se sonroje.- Cuéntame algo de ti.

- N-no hay gran cosa... T-tengo un hermano gemelo, Alfred, a-aunque no nos parecemos mucho... Pe-pero aún así l-la gente nos confunde y-y me llevo yo t-todos los golpes... L-los únicos que no n-nos confunden son I-Inglaterra y Francia.

- Sí... es cierto, Francia ya me contó cosas de ti. Parece que te quiere mucho.

- P-para mí, es como m-mi padre... A-aunque también l-lo es Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se siente enrojecer ante las palabras de Canadá. Hacía tiempo que no le decían nada parecido.

- Bueno, será mejor que comamos. No es nada maravilloso comer un plato que se ha enfriado.

Inglaterra, internamente, está de acuerdo con Prusia, así que decide atacar su plato favorito: un rosbif tan bien hecho que le da la impresión de estar comiendo en su propia casa (es decir, está malísimo). Prusia, fiel a las tradiciones de su casa, toma una ensalada de patatas machacadas y Canadá un suculento solomillo de ternera (se ve que, a la hora de comer, afortunadamente tiene los gustos de su padre francés). La comida pasa relajadamente, con algunos comentarios sueltos e Inglaterra sin dejar de escuchar a escondidas (¡por el bien de Canadá! N-no es que estuviera preocupado ni nada por el estilo). Por fin, llega la hora del postre.

- ¿Qué desean de postre?

- Para mí, tráigame un trozo de tarta de manzana, y para mi acompañante, unos panqueques con sirope de arce.

- Enseguida, señor –y el camarero se marcha.

- ¿C-cómo sabías lo que i-iba a pedir?

- Te lo he visto comer muchas veces en la cafetería, y a veces incluso te los llevabas a la sala de reuniones. Pones una cara muy bonita cada vez que saboreas un trozo.

- ¿M-me has estado o-observando?

- ¿Y-yo? Em... P-pues... –el prusiano desvía la mirada a todos lados mientras se sonroja y se rasca la nuca.- S-sí...

- No sé s-si debería tomarme e-eso como algo b-bueno. –Canadá lo mira con mala cara.- Quizás de t-tanto estar con Francia s-se te han p-pegado sus costumbres.

- ¡No, no! ¡No pienses así! Yo solo... e-es que... –baja la mirada al suelo- e-eres muy mono... y tierno... E-eso me gusta... ¡Pero no pienses que soy un acosador! Yo jamás haría algo así. No es mi estilo increíble y maravilloso –se cruza de brazos.

- Entonces, ¿q-qué es lo que q-quieres?

- Ser... amigos. Llevarnos bien. Y cuidar de ti.

- N-no entiendo.

- Yo tampoco... pero siento que debo hacerlo. Debo protegerte, no sé de qué, pero tengo que cuidarte –intenta rozarle la mano con los dedos.

- E-esto es muy raro –quita la mano y empieza a recoger sus cosas.- G-Gilbert, tengo que i-irme –deja algo de dinero en la mesa.- He de ha-hacer papeleo con m-mi hermano... Espero q-que sea suficiente p-para pagar mi parte.

- No, déjalo, te invito. Pero ¿de verdad te tienes que ir? –Intenta agarrarlo.

- S-sí –no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara.- Ha-hasta pronto –se zafa y se marcha rápidamente.

- Matt, espera, no te asustes –lo sigue, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo, el canadiense ya ha desaparecido.- Matt...

Inglaterra escucha la escena desde su mesa. Siente un regusto amargo en la boca. Conocía lo suficiente a Prusia como para saber que sentía algo por Canadá, algo gordo. Suspira. También entiende la reacción de Matt. Es un chico tímido y asustadizo, quizás a causa del "amor paternal"de Francia. Pide su cuenta y mira de reojo al prusiano. Está sentado en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y jugueteando con la comida. Parece que se le ha quitado el apetito. Arthur siente un nudo en la garganta cuando lo ve apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos. Paga lo que debe y sale a la calle. Coge el teléfono y marca un número. Sin dar ninguna explicación, da la dirección del restaurante e indica la mesa en la que está sentado Gilbert. Cuelga. Espera que el alemán sea capaz de ayudar a su hermano. Echa a caminar y se pierde entre la multitud con una sonrisa en la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que vieron a Gilbert. No ha vuelto a participar en ninguna reunión, conferencia mundial ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera Francia ni España saben nada de él. Cada vez que lo llaman, responde que no está de humor para salir o que no se siente bien. Solo Alemania e Inglaterra saben lo que le pasa, uno porque lo vio, el otro porque se lo contó. Pero volvamos un poco hacia atrás...

Alemania recibe una misteriosa llamada de un número desconocido que le indica una dirección y la posición de algún objeto. La voz le resulta familiar, pero antes de poder preguntar quién es, se corta la comunicación. La lógica le dice que no debe ir, pero el lugar indicado está cerca y a lo mejor puede ser algo importante. Sigue las indicaciones hasta llegar a una cafetería sencilla, pero bonita. Al entrar y mirar en la mesa que le decía el desconocido, se sorprende al encontrar a su hermano, jugueteando con un trozo de tarta de manzana (su postre favorito) y al borde del llanto. Se acerca preocupado y le pone suavemente la mano sobre el hombro.

- Bruder, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿W-West? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice mientras intenta limpiarse los ojos.

- Me llamó un desconocido diciéndome que viniera.

- Ya veo...

- Dime por qué estás así.

- Aquí no. ¿Podríamos... podríamos ir a casa?

- Claro. –Le pasa la mano por los hombros y se marchan a casa.

Por el camino, no hablan. Caminan en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y el rubio empieza a preocuparse de verdad. Quiere preguntar, pero sabe que tiene que esperar, que su hermano no le dirá nada hasta llegar a casa. Mira de vez en cuando su cara. Su mirada está vacía, congelada, como si una coraza de hielo envolviera su corazón. Le resulta desgarrador verlo así, y agónico no poder preguntar ni consolarlo. Paso a paso entre la multitud, llegan a casa y Ludwig abre la puerta con un Gilbert cabizbajo detrás. Le cede el paso a su hermano, entra él y cierra la puerta. Nada más oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Prusia se lanza a los brazos de su hermano sollozando con dolor. Alemania lo abraza susurrándole palabras dulces, acunándolo y acariciándole la cabeza. Con cuidado, lo lleva hasta el sofá y se sienta ahí con él. Se quedan un rato así, sentados y abrazados, hasta que el prusiano por fin se calma. El rubio susurra entonces:

- Bruder, ¿qué ha pasado?

- I-invité a Matt a comer... y estuvimos hablando... p-pero –solloza- l-lo arruiné todo.

- Venga, seguro que no fue tan grave.

- ¡S-sí lo fue! L-le dije que l-lo observaba... y s-se asustó y s-salió corriendo –sollozo.- ¡A-Ahora me odia! ¡M-me odia con todas sus fuerzas!

Ludwig calla y lo abraza más estrechamente. En cierto modo, se siente culpable, ya que fue él quien le animó a hablar con el canadiense. Parece ser que no es lo suyo ejercer de consejero amoroso. Cuando, de nuevo, Gil se calma, le besa la cabeza y dice:

- Ve a descansar. La almohada es una buena consejera. Si te da hambre, bajas y me lo pides, ¿de acuerdo?

Prusia asiente y se levanta en dirección a la escalera, Sube por ella, entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta suavemente.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vieron fuera del cuarto. Desde entonces, apenas sale para ir al baño. La comida se la sube su entristecido hermano, la única persona a la que se digna a abrir. Y aún así solo le dirige la palabra para saludarlo y darle las gracias. No sale ni para ir a las reuniones ni para ver a sus amigos, por mucho empeño que pusieran. Incluso llegaron a intentar a entrar por la ventana, fracasando estrepitosamente cuando la alarma se puso en marcha y tuvieron que huir de los perros de Alemania (que los persiguieron hasta el final de la calle). Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Francia y España se pusieron de acuerdo con Alemania para llevar a Gilbert a la fiesta de cumpleaños de USA. Y eso los llevó a esta situación...

- ¡Bruder, abre la puerta!

- ¡No quiero!

- Venga, mon ami... Nos vamos de fiesta –dice zalamero el francés.

- Habrá cerveza, y comida, y muchas chicas guapas... –intenta convencerlo Antonio.

- Yo no quiero chicas... yo quiero a mi Mattie... ¡pero él me odia! –Y se echa a llorar.

- Mira que eres bruto, Spanien. Solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso.

- Lo siento, no pensé que se pondría así.

- Tú nunca piensas, andouille.

- Ya he pedido perdón, ¿no?

- Dejadlo y ayudadme a sacarlo de ahí.

España y Francia deciden hacerle caso y preparan un plan de acción: ellos dos intentarían (de nuevo) entrar por la ventana para distraer a Prusia mientras Ludwig forzaba la puerta. No es que fuera un plan brillante, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Por extraño que parezca, la idea funciona y a los cinco minutos están los tres en la habitación intentando vestir a Gilbert, que corre desnudo esquivando sus manos.

- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, bruder!

- ¡Ni pensarlo!

- ¡Mon cher, tienes que vestirte, no puedes ir a la fiesta desnudo!... Aunque no me importaría.

- ¡Prusia, estamos intentando ayudarte!

- ¡Quiero seguir en mi habitación compadeciéndome de mí mismo!

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguen acorralarlo en una esquina y vestirlo: pantalones negros, camiseta de manga larga a rayas blancas y negras y una camisa encima de color blanco. Lo peinan, le ponen zapatos y tiran de él hasta el coche de Alemania. Lo sientan en medio, para que no intente ninguna locura como tirarse del coche en marcha y se encaminan a la fiesta. Prusia se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero:

- Tres contra uno no es justo.

- Prefiero pensar que era una alianza entre países para conseguir un bien común.

- Bien dicho.

- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero ir! –Empieza a golpear a Francis y a Antonio.- ¡Bajadme ahora mismo!

Lo sujetan entre los dos y el francés aprovecha para tocarlo un poco. Termina recibiendo tres golpes en la cabeza, uno del prusiano por tocarlo, otro del español porque está celoso y el último del alemán por andar montando escándalo. Llegan a la fiesta con un Francia magullado y lloroso, un Prusia enfurruñado, un España muerto de los celos y un Alemania con un fuerte dolor de cabeza (y eso que ni había empezado la fiesta). Entran en la casa del americano y se encuentran sumergidos de repente en un ambiente muy... americano. Banderitas colgadas por todas partes, globos blancos, rojos y azules en todos sitios, una mega tarta y música pop americana.

Los recién llegados pronto se dispersan, no sin antes asegurarse de que el prusiano no abandonaría la fiesta (es decir, lo ataron a la mesa del buffet con unas esposas). Y así Gilbert se queda en la barra libre, con una cara de malhumorado que asustaría hasta a Iván, bebiendo ponche y comiendo todo lo que podía alcanzar. De repente, algo capta su atención: una cabellera rubia con un ricito en forma de tirabuzón. Se queda mirándola, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido. Quiere verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere. Quiere ver de nuevo esos ojos violetas, su sonrisa luminosa y el brillo de su piel cuando la luz alumbra su cara. Pero no quiere ver su mirada de miedo y asco, ni cómo intenta ignorarlo como si no lo hubiera visto. Así que se queda en silencio, bebiendo el ponche (tiene tanta mala suerte que no lleva ni una pizca de alcohol) y mirándolo de vez en cuando.

Entonces, pasa algo raro. El francés se acerca a Matt y, entre risas, le dice unas cuantas palabras y le da una cosa. Después señala al prusiano y le da un empujón en su dirección. Canadá da un traspiés y, con una cara medio enfadad medio avergonzada, se encamina a la mesa. Prusia intenta se sonroja hasta las orejas e intenta hacerse el despistado, por si acaso el canadiense está buscando a otra persona. No quiere hacer más el ridículo, ya bastante tiene con estar encadenado a la mesa. Sin embargo, cuando siente un toquecito en el hombro y, al girarse, ve al rubio, tiene ganas de que la tierra se lo trague. Con una sonrisa insegura, lo saluda:

- Hey... cuánto tiempo, Ma-... Canadá.

- H-hola, señor..., digo, G-Gilbert. Me alegro d-de verlo.

El canadiense le dedica una de sus sonrisas más dulces, consiguiendo que el prusiano también sonría y sienta un nudo en el estómago. Matt cambia el apoyo de un pie al otro y se muerde el labio nervioso..

- Hace t-tiempo que no t-te veo. Ya n-no vas a l-las reuniones.

- Ah... he estado un poco indispuesto –responde con rapidez.

- ¿Te enfermaste? –Le mira atentamente la cara, como buscando algún signo de la enfermedad.

- Pero tranquilo, ya me he recuperado –le dedica una de sus muecas.- Ningún microbio podrá con el increíble y maravilloso Prusia.

Canadá responde con una risita y le mira a los ojos.

- T-te he echado de menos...

- ¿De verdad?

Matt asiente.

- Ya veo... aunque es lógico. ¿Quién no podría echar de menos al increíble yo?

El canadiense ríe de nuevo. Su risa cantarina hace que el prusiano ría también, aunque algo más ruidosamente. Después, se quedan en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

- Sabes, Matt... yo... también te he echado de menos.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues claro. ¿Cuándo te ha mentido el increíble yo?

- ... Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

- T-Te has dado c-cuenta de que e-existo. Para mí e-es suficiente.

- Entonces... ¿me perdonas por lo de la última vez?

- Claro. Y-y para demostrártelo... –saca una llave y le quita las esposas.

Canadá y Prusia pasaron la noche juntos. No hacían nada especial, simplemente hablaban animadamente. Comían, bebían e incluso reían juntos. En un momento determinado, Prusia sacó a bailar al canadiense, para vergüenza de este. Gilbert demostró ser una gran pareja de baile y un paciente profesor al intentar enseñarle a bailar. Terminó la noche con unos cuantos pisotones, pero al final consiguió que Matt bailara adecuadamente. Entre risas y sonrojos, volvieron a su rincón y siguieron hablando. Parecía como si alrededor de ellos hubiera una burbuja que los aislara del mundo, una burbuja en la que solo importaba sacar la mayor sonrisa posible al otro.

La fiesta, como todo, llega a su fin y los invitados se van marchando a sus respectivas casas. Alemania, como casi siempre, tiene que hacer de chofer para llevar a España y a los hermanos italianos. Bueno, en realidad, tiene que hacer de chofer para Italia y la parejita tomatosa que va detrás comiéndose a besos. Inglaterra no acaba mucho mejor: Francia lo ha cargado al hombro y se lo está llevando a su casa. No es que el inglés se queje... pero la postura es un poco ridícula y le da la oportunidad al francés para sobarlo lo que se le antoje. Con los brazos cruzados y las cejas juntas, se deja cargar por Francis. De repente, ve algo a lo lejos. Agudiza la mirada y descubre que son Matt y Gilbert caminando juntos, seguramente en dirección a la casa del canadiense. El rubio tiene puesta la chaqueta del prusiano y caminan muy cerca el uno del otro. Arthur no puede evitar sonreír. Parece que, al fin y al cabo, su charla con Matt sirvió de algo.

La noche, para Prusia, no ha podido ser mejor. Se ha reconciliado con Matt, han bailado juntos, las calles están vacías y silenciosas y la luna llena brilla iluminando el cabello dorado de su rubio. El canadiense camina alegre y un poco mareado por la calle, quizás gracias a la milagrosa intervención de Rusia y su vodka en el ponche. Las mejillas se le han puesto rojas y tiene una sonrisa permanente en la cara. El prusiano solo tiene una preocupación: Matt es quien le guía para llevarlo a su casa, porque no sabe dónde vive el canadiense. Dan una cuantas vueltas hasta que, por fin, dan con la casa de Canadá. Menos mal, porque Prusia no podía soportar más el dolor de pies, y eso que aún tiene que volver a casa. Sube al portal de la casa, Matt saca las llaves y consigue abrir la puerta. Se gira hacia Gilbert.

- B-bueno... ha sido u-un placer volver a-a hablar contigo.

- Lo mismo digo... –se gira para marcharse, pero se detiene.- Oye... quería preguntarte algo.

- ¿E-el qué?

- ¿Crees que podríamos... ya sabes... vernos de nuevo?

- Claro. N-nos veremos en la p-próxima reunión.

- Yo me refería... a fuera del trabajo. –Canadá lo mira fijamente.- Claro, si no te importa.

- ¿Una c-cita? –el prusiano asiente sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara. Seguro que ha vuelto a meter la pata.- De acuerdo.

- ... Genial –ríe nervioso.- ¿Qué tal... si paso a recogerte este domingo? ¿A las 6, quizás?

- E-estupendo –sonríe y se mete en casa.- Esperaré con i-impaciencia –cierra la puerta.

Prusia baja, con mucho cuidado, las escaleras y echa a caminar calle abajo. No sabe dónde está ni adónde va, pero no le importa. Va a tener una cita con Canadá. Está tan contento que empieza a correr dando saltos de alegría. Definitivamente, las cosas van a cambiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Día X del mes X

Diario del increíble yo:

¡Ayer estuve increíble! Y con razón, porque ayer hizo exactamente un mes que empecé a tener citas con Mattie. La lástima es que solo podemos salir los fines de semana porque de lunes a viernes tiene que trabajar. (¡Trabajar no es algo que debería hacer alguien tan maravilloso como él!) Así que solo podemos tener una o dos citas a la semana. En realidad, querría tener una (o dos... dos mejor) todos los días, pero como soy tan increíble y maravilloso, lo comprendo y soy paciente.

Para celebrarlo, salí con mi Mattie (¡mío, mío, mío, mío!) y lo llevé a una bolera que hay en el centro de la ciudad. Sé que le encantan porque más de una vez me ha mencionado que quería ir a una, que hacía tiempo que no jugaba a los bolos, y como el increíble yo siempre escucha a Mattie, le invité a jugar una partida. La verdad es que es divertido, pero no entiendo por qué tengo que cambiarme de zapatos (¿qué tienen de malo mis botas militares con punta de acero?) y ponerme esas zapatillas que huelen mal y han pasado por un montón de pies menos maravillosos que los míos.

La partida fue muy emocionante, aunque quizás un poco complicada porque Mattie es muy competitivo (y además casi tan maravilloso como el increíble yo), pero aún así conseguí ganarle de forma increíble por dos puntos, que son los suficientes para ganar y para no humillar al adversario. La verdad es que tuve que hacer algo de trampa para quedarme a ese margen: me caí al suelo (a propósito, por supuesto, alguien tan maravilloso como yo solo puede caerse a propósito) mientras lanzaba y no tiré todos los bolos. Todo el mundo se río (¡fue a propósito, a propósito!), hasta Mattie, pero su risa no me importó. Era tan melodiosa... y cálida... y hacía que las mejillas de Mattie se pusieran rosaditas... y que le brillaran los ojos... ¡tan lindo!

Cuando acabamos la partida y como Mattie estaba un poco enfadado conmigo (pero un poquito muy poquito, es imposible enfadarse con el increíble yo), le invité a un helado doble de sus sabores favoritos: sirope de arce y galletitas. Me dio las gracias y yo le dije que esta era mi forma de celebrar nuestro primer mes saliendo. Se puso completamente rojo (creo que ya sé por qué a Antonio le gustan tanto los tomates) y casi se atragantó de la sorpresa. Gracias a mis buenos reflejos, conseguí que el helado no se cayera al suelo y al mismo tiempo le di palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se calmó. Se comió el helado en silencio y sin mirarme. Me dio miedo pensar que había metido la pata de nuevo. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del maravilloso yo, me cogió la mano y me dijo que quería dar un paseo por el parque. Yo iba tan feliz que no me negué y lo seguí casi sin darme cuenta de por dónde caminábamos. Su mano, por extraño que parezca, era un poco callosa, pero pequeñita y sudaba. Siempre he creído que una mano sudada era poco maravilloso e increíble, pero desde ahora pienso todo lo contrario.

Llegamos a un sitio en el que no había gente, cerca de un árbol enorme. Lo reconocí como un arce, gracias a la obsesión (pero una obsesión muy dulce y tierna, ¿eh? No de las malas) de Mattie con el sirope. Nos quedamos de pie delante el arce y, de repente, mi rubio (¿he dicho ya que es mío, mío, mío, mío?) me dio un abrazo con algo de tierna torpeza. No sabía qué hacer, pues normalmente soy yo quien le da abrazos (en cualquier sitio: un parque, el cine, en la cola para comprar entradas para un partido...) y él se limita a ponerse rojo. Parece que esa vez se invirtieron los papeles. Pero aún así no me asusté y le rodeé la cintura. El increíble yo nunca se queda atrás (kesesesesese). Aún en el abrazo, me agradeció que me acordara, que eso lo hacía sentir muy especial. Yo le dije que se sentía especial porque lo era, y se puso aún más rojo y las gafas se le resbalaron. Se separó de mí y me dijo que este árbol era muy especial. Lo habían plantado cuando él nació y llevaba desde entonces viviendo en este parque. Me dio una navaja y me pidió que grabara nuestros nombres ahí.

En ese momento, a mí también se me subieron los colores. Eso era algo que solo las parejas hacían. Pero... nosotros no lo somos, ¿verdad? Somos amigos que pasamos un tiempo juntos... y que se cogen de la mano, se abrazan, van a sitios típicos de parejas... Me estoy haciendo un lío. A pesar de mi confusión, grabé nuestros nombres y, para ser sinceros, me gustó el resultado (no, no es que sea un artista y lo hiciera bien, sino que... ver nuestros nombres juntos me hizo sentir bien). A Mattie también le gustó, porque sonrió y me cogió la mano. Nos tumbados los dos juntos, muy cerquita el uno del otro, al pie del árbol y miramos como atardecía... Bueno, más bien Mattie miraba el atardecer; yo contemplaba el color de su pelo a la luz rojiza. Ahora sí que parecía oro auténtico, mucho más brillante de lo que cualquier moneda o lingote de oro macizo pudiera ser (y créeme, he visto muchos). El sol se escondió y empezó a hacer frío, así que le di mi chaqueta a Mattie y nos fuimos caminando hasta su casa.

¿Has visto qué día más increíble y maravilloso? Aunque, claro, no podría haber sido increíble ni maravilloso sin el fantástico yo. Ni tampoco sin Mattie... mi Mattie... con su pelo rubio... sus ojos violetas, tan grandes y dulces... su risa, que suena a cascabeles y es bajita... ¡Arg! ¡Estoy delirando! No, no, no, no, eso no es propio de alguien tan maravilloso como yo. ¿Qué me pasa? No me ocurría algo así desde... lo de Austria... Últimamente ya no pienso tanto en él. Hay días incluso en los que no pienso ni una sola vez en sus ojos, ni en su piel inmaculada. Ahora, solo pienso en Matt. Pero no me puedo estar enamorando otra vez, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerlo. La otra vez dolió demasiado, no quiero pasar de nuevo por eso. Me niego. No, nein, no quiero enamorarme otra vez. Pero... tampoco quiero dejar de ver a Matt. No sé qué hacer. Todo esto es tan complicado... Bueno, lo consultaré más tarde con la almohada, esta tarde tengo otra cita con Mattie. Nos iremos al cine a ver una película de terror que han hecho nueva. Con un poco de suerte, me volverá a abrazar, kesesesese.

Prusia cierra el diario, deja el bolígrafo a un lado y se levanta de un salto de la cama. Corre al armario y saca la ropa que había preparado con varias horas de antelación, después de pasar casi toda la mañana buscando la ropa perfecta para una cita maravillosa con Mattie. Se pone sus pantalones con tachuelas, sus favoritos, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con su chaqueta de cuero y unas zapatillas blancas. Se peina un poco (o por lo menos lo intenta) y se perfuma con la colonia que le regaló West hace tiempo, esa que le gusta tanto a Canadá. Coge su cartera con el dinero que ganó este mes trabajando en un bar de Francia, uno de esos en los que los camareros van desnudos y solo llevan los puños de la camisa, la pajarita y el delantal. Le grita a Alemania que va a salir y se marcha dando un portazo. Corre alegremente y con impaciencia hacia el cine en el que han quedado y empieza a caminar de un lado al otro de la puerta, como una fiera enjaulada, hasta gruñendo a los que entraban. Tanto que los encargados del cine le pidieron que se sentara en un banco porque les estaba espantando a los clientes.

Se sienta en la puerta en un buen sitio para mirar el enorme reloj de la pared. Llega la hora y Matt aún no aparece. No importa, piensa. Quizás se ha retrasado. Pasan quinces minutos y el canadiense no se presenta. Gilbert ya empieza a pensar que le ha dado platón. ¿Por qué? ¿Es su culpa? ¿Ha hecho algo malo? Aunque a lo mejor también es porque tiene mucho trabajo. Pero podría haberle llamado. Una llamada no cuesta nada. No, lo más seguro es que Matt lo que quiera es humillarle, ha puesto una cámara oculta y lo esté grabando para después reírse de él y colgarlo en Youtube. Canadá es tan cruel... Lo mejor será que se-

Su línea de pensamientos se corta cuando nota una vibración en el bolsillo. Coge el móvil y ve que está recibiendo una llamada del rubio. Descuelga y le pregunta dónde está. Mattie responde que en el cine en el que han quedado, pero que no lo ve por ningún lado y que llegó hace 20 minutos. Prusia se enfada y le dice que es mentira, que él lleva ahí casi una hora y no lo ha visto. Canadá le pregunta entonces en qué parte del cine está y Gilbert le responde que en la entrada. Canadá dice que también está ahí y que no lo ve. Tras un momento de silencio, el canadiense pregunta la dirección del cine. Cuando se lo dice, el rubio lanza una carcajada mientras dice que está en la otra punta de la ciudad. El prusiano se quiere morir de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo ha podido equivocarse? Le pide a Matt cinco minutos más para presentarse allí, cuelga y echa a correr.

Pasa entre un montón de peatones a los que empuja, por callejones sin salida en los que tiene o bien que saltar un muro o bien meterse en casas ajenas (hizo ambas cosas sin inmutarse), e incluso cruza calles y avenidas enormes sin molestarse por los coches (bueno, piensa, me da igual que me atropellen, soy el increíble Prusia y no me pueden matar ni hacer daño). Tan rápido iba y tan poco caso prestó a semáforos, vecinas que acababan de salir de la ducha y grupos gruñones que en menos de cinco minutos llegó a su destino (sudando y jadeando, eso sí). Canadá se quedó mirándolo como si viera un fantasma. No podía creer que hubiera cruzado la ciudad, ¡de punta a punta!, en menos de cinco minutos. Y todo para... verle... Matt se lo agradeció de mil y una maneras y lo invitó a palomitas y Coca-cola (intentó también pagar las entradas a la película, pero el prusiano cabezón no se lo permitió). Por fin, y a pesar de todos los contratiempos, pudieron meterse en la sala de cine.

La película en sí no es gran cosa. A Prusia no le gusta para nada, es más, ya la ha visto y la odia. Pero... es de terror y eso le da la oportunidad de acercarse más a Mattie con la excusa de que él lo esconde para que no vea. Además, el rubio dijo que quería verla y, como no se atrevía a ir solo, le pidió que lo acompañara (y Gilbert no sabe decirle que no, más cuando se lo pide con ojitos de cachorro). Empieza la película y a los pocos minutos ya tiene a Canadá agarrado a su brazo y dando pequeños saltitos. Prusia solo come sus palomitas con cara de aburrimiento, o eso parece, ya que de vez en cuando mira a su lado y se siente derretir con la carita asustada de Matt. Llega incluso un momento en el que el rubio se asusta tanto que se abraza al cuello de Prusia y esconde la cara en su chaqueta. Gilbert se pone rojo y lo abraza por la cintura, acariciándole el pelo y diciendo que no es real, que es solo una película. Pero el canadiense lo único que hace es abrazarse más al prusiano.

Cuando acaba la película, Prusia sale del cine con Canadá aún agarrado a su brazo. El rubio tiembla todavía y se sobresalta por cualquier ruido. Gilbert, para calmarlo, se le ocurre una idea. Lo coge de la mano y lo lleva a un parque infantil, uno de esos con columpios y toboganes. Le dice que quiere divertirse un poco y empieza a trepar por las estructuras y a hacer el bobo, todo para hacerlo reír. Llega un momento en el que se queda atascado en un tobogán y, por más que intenta ir hacia atrás y hacia delante, no puede salir. Matt, entre risas, lo coge de un brazo y tira de él, con tanta fuerza que se caen ambos al suelo, el prusiano sobre el canadiense. Se quedan completamente quietos, mirándose a los ojos, pecho contra pecho. Las luces de las farolas se encienden e iluminan los rasgos de las dos naciones. Los ojos de Matt están muy abiertos, pero aún así siguen siendo bonitos. Sus labios están húmedos porque, del nerviosismo, se los muerde. Prusia se da cuenta de que sus caras están tan cerca que puede oler el aliento de Canadá. Inconscientemente, se acerca a la fuente del aroma con suavidad. Pero un ruido los distrae y parece despertarlos de su trance, por lo que Gilbert carraspea y se levanta. Le ofrece una mano a Matt para levantarlo y el rubio la toma. Deciden, casi por telepatía, volver a casa, así que echan a andar en dirección al hogar de Canadá.

Caminan el uno al lado del otro... o casi. Gilbert de vez en cuando se agarra de una farola y empieza a girar cantando "Singing in the rain", el musical favorito del rubio. Matt ríe e intenta bajarlo de ahí para que no arme escándalo, pero el prusiano escapa de él y sale corriendo a la siguiente farola para seguir cantando. Y así, entre nota y nota (más bien entre gallo y gallo), llegan a la casa de Canadá. En la puerta y conteniendo la risa, el canadiense consigue taparle la boca a Prusia.

- ¡D-deja de cantar!

- ¿For gué?

- P-porque vas a d-despertar a todo e-el mundo.

- Hmm... d'aguerdo.

Le destapa los labios.

- Además, m-me gusta demasiado e-esa canción como p-para permitirte que l-la estropees.

- ¡Eh! Eso es cruel y malvado por tu parte. Ore-sama tiene la voz más increíble y maravillosa del mundo.

- Tan m-maravillosa que hace l-llover.

- ¿Ves? Seguro que no hay otra voz que haga llover.

Se echan los dos a reír, aunque Canadá intenta chistarlo para no despertar a nadie. Por fin, el ataque de risa se calma.

- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa. Ya es algo tarde y tengo mucho camino por delante.

- E-está bien. Gracias p-por acompañarme.

-No ha sido nada. Los amigos están para ayudarse.

- Sí... a-amigos...

- Ya quedaremos para otra vez, ¿vale? Llámame cuando estés libre.

- Adiós, Gilbert.

Mattie tira suavemente del brazo de Prusia para acercarlo y le da un beso en la mejilla. El prusiano se queda paralizado de la felicidad y el estupor. Canadá se separa y mira al suelo con una sonrisa. Gilbert se lleva una mano a la mejilla sonriendo como un imbécil.

- N-nos vemos, Matt.

Empieza a caminar hacia atrás mientras se despide con la mano.

- G-Gilbert, cuida-

- ¡Ah!

El prusiano, en su camino marcha atrás, no se da cuenta de que el suelo se ha acabado y empiezan las escaleras. Cae rodando hasta llegar a la acera y se queda ahí quejándose. El rubio baja todo lo rápido que puede las escaleras y se arrodilla cerca de Prusia.

- ¿Estás b-bien?

- Creo que sí... aunque me duele la cabeza.

- Espera un m-momento, voy a p-por un poco d-de hielo y a-a llamar a t-tu hermano.

Matt se mete corriendo en su casa y vuelve al poco tiempo con una bolsa con hielo y un teléfono. Le pone la bolsa en la cabeza a Gilbert, aún a pesar de sus quejas, y marca el número de Alemania con la otra mano. Cuando termina de hablar, corta la llamada, lleva a Prusia a los escalones y lo sienta ahí a esperar.

Alemania, que estaba muy tranquilo viendo una película en el sofá con Italia después de comer pasta, recibe una llamada de Canadá pidiéndole que fuera a su casa. Cuando le pregunta si ha pasado algo malo, responde que Prusia se ha caído por las escaleras de su casa, que no es nada grave pero que el prusiano parece demasiado mareado como para volver andando. Ludwig le dice que en cinco minutos está allí (aún a pesar de que le encantaría seguir abrazando al italiano) y cuelga. Se despide de Feliciano, coge su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y se marcha. Al poco tiempo llega a la casa de Matt y los ve sentados al borde de la escalera, con el canadiense sosteniendo una bolsa (de hielo, supone) y muy pegados. Prusia intenta bromear, aunque de vez en cuando se lleva una mano a la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Tendrá que llevarlo al hospital, por mucha pena que le dé tener que romper esa escena tan tierna.

Sale del coche y se acerca a donde están. Canadá se levanta para saludarlo y agradecerle que viniera tan rápido. Alemania responde que no ha sido nada y después se dirige a Prusia para decirle que lo lleva a que lo revise un médico. A pesar de las protestas y los lloriqueos de su hermano, consigue meterlo en el coche y, por seguridad, lo cierra para poder despedirse de Matt. El rubio le agradece otra vez que viniera y le envía saludos a Italia. Ludwig se sonroja un poco y se despide con un apretón de manos antes de volver a abrir el coche y marcharse. Por el camino tiene que soportar los gritos y reclamos de Gilbert, que aún tiene la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. El alemán se pregunta, por enésima vez en su vida, qué es lo que ha hecho para merecer un hermano como ese.

Poco a poco el prusiano se va calmando y termina por sonreír. Le dice a su hermano que, desde que conoció a Matt, cada día es más increíble y maravilloso que el anterior. Alemania, al ver que se ha calmado, le pregunta cómo se ha caído de las escaleras. Prusia se sonroja, sin perder la sonrisa, y responde con un puchero que simplemente no se dio cuenta de que había un escalón. El otro pone los ojos en blanco y le dice que una persona normal no se suele caer por una escalera de 4 escalones. Le pide que le diga la razón por la que no vio las escaleras. Gilbert responde murmurando que fue porque Mattie le dio un beso, en la mejilla. Ludwig entonces sonríe y comenta que parece que le gusta mucho el canadiense. El prusiano no pierde tiempo en coger lo primero que encuentra (un bote de cerveza que había por ahí) y tirárselo a la nuca a su hermano, que de la impresión da un volantazo y casi atropella a una abuelita. Empiezan a insultarse mutuamente en alemán hasta que se les acaban las palabras y se quedan en silencio. Tras un largo rato así, Alemania hace la pregunta:

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

- ¿El qué?

- Que te gusta.

-¡Matt! ¡No! ¡Me!¡Gusta!

- Bueno, pongamos por caso que te creo. Explícame entonces por qué te sonrojas cada vez que lo menciono, por qué no paras ni un solo minuto de hablar de él, por qué te arreglas tanto cuando quedáis o por qué te afecta tanto un beso suyo.

El prusiano se queda en silencio. Había perdido la sonrisa.

- Es cierto que me gusta... Pero es mejor no decir nada y seguir siendo amigos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Es que no quieres ser feliz?

- Por eso mismo lo hago, porque quiero ser feliz. Si se lo digo, pasará como la otra vez, que se asustará y no volverá a verme. Además, yo...n-no quiero que vuelva a pasar... lo de Roderich.

- Bruder...

- Créeme, es mejor dejar las cosas así. Me ha costado mucho conseguir lo que tengo, no pienso echarlo a perder por mis estúpidos sentimientos.

- Está bien. Es tu decisión.

- Gracias por entenderlo.

- Y ahora, al hospital.

-¿Qué? ¡West, no lo hagas, por favor!...


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo día maravilloso y fantástico empieza en la vida del increíble Prusia. Se ha despertado con la maravillosa melodía de los píos de Gilbird y con el aroma a wurst. Sin molestarse en vestirse, baja a la cocina en ropa interior y saluda a Ludwig con un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Buenos días, West!

- ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así, Bruder! –Intenta pegarle con la espátula.- ¡Casi tiro el wurst del infarto!

- No te dará nunca un infarto por un susto, sino porque estás viejo.

- Mira quién fue a hablar.

- El increíble Prusia nunca envejecerá, kesesese~

Coge un taburete y se siente en él a la espera de su desayuno.

- West, tengo hambre.

- Pues ya sabes dónde está la sartén y las salchichas.

- ¿Eh? No es justo... Anda, cocina tú, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa~

Alemania sabe que no se callará hasta que cocine las salchichas, y como no le apetece nada escuchar sus exigencias ese día, fríe un par de ellas. Gilbert, como se siente generoso, prepara el café y el zumo.

- Vaya, Bruder, te has levantado de buen humor.

- Es lo que tiene que te despierte el olor a wurst recién frito.

- Yo creo que más bien es otro motivo. ¿No tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que hoy verás a Matthew de nuevo?

- Qué tonterías dices, West –dice sonrojado mientras se lleva una tostada a la boca.

Cuando acaba de freír las salchichas, se sienta enfrente de su hermano y empieza a desayunar. El prusiano come distraídamente, dándole de vez en cuando miguitas a Gilbird. Acaban su desayuno y entonces Gilbert rompe el silencio:

- Algún día podrías preparar panqueques.

- ¿No será mejor que se los pidas a tu novio canadiense?

- ¡Canadá! ¡No! ¡Es! ¡Mi! ¡Novio!

- Claro, y yo soy el Papa.

- Tú no, pero tu novio italiano va camino.

- ¡Corre a vestirte ahora mismo, y te quiero en la puerta en 15 minutos! –Grita Ludwig con una venita en la ceja a punto de estallarle.-¡Y no es mi novio!

Hoy toca reunión en casa de Inglaterra, que, a pesar de lo que puede parecer, es un buen anfitrión y ha pagado personalmente el alojamiento de todos los miembros (en hoteles de 3 estrellas, por supuesto, no vaya a ser que la Reina se enfade por malgastar dinero). La mayoría de ellos comparten habitación, pero aún así son habitaciones muy amplias y por lo menos están limpias (aunque Francis hubiera preferido dormir en otra cama, no sé si me entendéis). Cuando llegan al centro en el que se celebra la reunión, la gente está bebiendo tranquilamente y las bandejas de comida están intactas, sobre todo las de scones. Poco a poco la gente va tomando sitio conforme se acerca la hora de empezar la reunión. Como el ambiente se está despejando, Prusia consigue ver a Canadá después de un buen rato buscándolo. Pero antes de poder dar un paso hacia él, contempla algo que no le gusta para nada.

Canadá está charlando tranquilamente con un chico algo más alto que él, de piel morena y pelo oscuro también, recogido en una coleta. Según la placa que lleva en el pecho, es Cuba. Gilbert los ve tontear tranquilamente y reírse juntos. De vez en cuando el cubano le toca el brazo o la mano a Canadá, y cuando el prusiano lo ve hacer eso siente la sangre hervir. Al anunciar el comienzo de la reunión, Cuba se despide con un beso en la mejilla del canadiense, que solo sonríe y se deja hacer. Gilbert siente tal enfado que se sienta en su sitio sin dirigirle la palabra a Canadá. Es más, durante toda la reunión ni se digna a mirarlo, solo juguetea con el lápiz y le lanza miradas de odio al cubano con muy poco disimulo, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para que todo el mundo se dé cuenta... todos, menos América.

La reunión pasa tediosamente lenta hasta que se anuncia una pausa para comer e ir al baño. La gente se va dispersando, entre ellos Prusia, que ni siquiera espera a Matt. El rubio, extrañado, se da prisa en recoger sus cosas y sale corriendo tras él. Sin embargo, le cuesta mucho encontrarlo por la rapidez con la que se mueve Gilbert, casi tan rápido como si fuera con unos patines con cohetes. Por fin, lo alcanza y lo coge por el brazo.

- G-Gilbert, por fin t-te atrapo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Ni s-siquiera me saludas?

- Hola, ¿qué quieres?

- S-Saber por qué e-estás tan de m-malhumor. No me h-has mirado en t-toda la reunión, n-ni me has s-saludado.

- Quizás fuera porque estabas "ocupado" con tu amiguito cubano.

- La verdad e-es que hacía m-mucho tiempo que n-no nos veíamos.

- Pues entonces, vete con él a seguir hablando de vuestras cosas.

- Y-Yo quiero comer c-contigo... Además, me t-tienes que contar p-por qué no m-me has mirado n-ni siquiera.

¿Qué pasa, que porque no te mire un día se va a acabar el mundo? No eres el centro del universo.

- Parece q-que hoy estás d-de malhumor. Será m-mejor que me v-vaya con Cuba.

- ¡Adelante, vete con él! Pero no me eches las culpas si después te viola.

- ¿D-De qué hablas?

-¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de las miraditas que te echa? Ese no quiere ser tu amigo: solo quiere echarte un polvo y después dejarte tirado.

- ¡C-Cuba no es a-así! ¡Deja de h-hablar como mi h-hermano!

- ¡Solo te digo la verdad, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo!

- ¡No necesito t-tus consejos! ¡Puedo v-valerme por mí m-mismo!

- Pues si tan poco me necesitas, no sé por qué insistes en perseguirme. Vete con tu cubano, que parece ser que lo único que quieres es una buena follada.

De repente, suena un chasquido. Canadá le ha dado un buen bofetón a Gilbert. El prusiano mira sorprendido la cara de Matt, llena de ira y con lágrimas. Se gira repentinamente y se marcha corriendo. Prusia se queda ahí de pie, con una mano en la mejilla abofeteada y temblando de la rabia. Camina despacio hacia la salida, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

Sin embargo, algo lo para. En la puerta del edificio en el que se celebra la reunión hay un montón de gente que ha salido a fumar, como por ejemplo Holanda o el inglés. Y entre ellos, está Cuba, que se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y de sus miradas en la reunión. El cubano tira su cigarro al suelo, lo apaga con el pie y se acerca a Gilbert, que hace lo posible por ignorarlo.

- Oye.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué me mirabas así en la reunión?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Me importa porque me mirabas a mí, ¿estamos?

- A mí no te me pongas gallito, cubanito de las narices.

- Si tienes algún problema conmigo, lo mejor es solucionarlo cara a cara. Como hombres. ¿No crees?

- Por una vez, te voy a dar la razón.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?

- A que estés preparado para llevarte la paliza de tu vida.

- Ya veremos quién se lleva la paliza.

- No será un cubano de pacotilla el que me la dé a mí.

- No, será un cubano que ha conseguido quedarse con Mattie. Al contrario que cierto prusiano.

Gilbert no lo soporta más y lanza el primer golpe directo a la nariz del cubano. Cuba recula, en parte por la fuerza del golpe y en parte por la sorpresa, pero se recupera fácilmente y se lanza contra Prusia. Golpea su estómago con el hombro y consigue hacerlo rodar por las escaleras. El prusiano lo agarra para que caiga con él, y por el camino se llevan varios golpes y se pegan puñetazos, codazos, patadas y demás. Al llegar al final de la escalera, Gilbert sale volando gracias a un oportuno empujón del cubano. Se aturde un poco, lo suficiente como para darle la ventaja a Cuba, que empieza a ensañarse con él a patadas. Sin embargo, en uno de esos golpes, consigue tomarle el pie y girárselo para hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo. Gilbert se sube encima de él y reparte puñetazos con toda su rabia, partiéndole el labio y la nariz.

Tras un buen rato soportando golpes, Cuba le propina un codazo en el estómago que le corta la respiración y le proporciona la oportunidad de voltearlo y ser él quien lo golpee. Le deja un ojo morado y le salta varios dientes. Cuando se aburre, se levanta y saca una navaja. El prusiano se levanta y se enrolla la chaqueta en el antebrazo, para así poder detener los navajazos. Empieza una lucha fiera, en la que el prusiano recibe varios cortes antes de poder arrebatarle la navaja y tirarlo de nuevo al suelo. En ese momento, saca una pistola y le apunta a la cabeza.

Se quedan en silencio, con solo las respiraciones agitadas oyéndose. Prusia mira al cubano con una profunda rabia, con furia... casi, casi con odio. Ante esa mirada, Cuba solo sonríe con sorna, con una expresión de triunfador, de ganador, que aviva la rabia de Gilbert y hace que haga recular el percutor del arma. El cubano lo reta con los ojos a que dispare. Prusia poco a poco pone el dedo en el gatillo para apretarlo. Se oye el sonido de la sangre goteando de sus heridas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer nada, alguien lo agarra por detrás y lo separa de Cuba, además de dejarlo desarmado. Otra persona coge también a Cuba y lo inmoviliza. Ambos se debaten para seguir pegándose golpes hasta caer exhaustos o matarse entre ellos. Sin embargo, la fuerza de Alfred, que agarra a Cuba, y la de Ludwig, que sujeta a su hermano, es demasiado para ellos. Los arrastra fuera del círculo que se ha creado alrededor de la pelea sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y los llevan a la enfermería para curarles las heridas. Pero los continuos intentos de Gilbert por volver a enzarzarse en una pelea obligan a su hermano a llevárselo a casa para curarlo allí.

- ¡Suéltame, West! ¡Voy a machacarlo y a partirle esa enorme nariz, y a arrancarle todos los dientes de esa sonrisa de chulo!

- Ni se te ocurra, Bruder. Te vuelves a casa.

- ¿¡De verdad crees que voy a dejar a Mattie en manos de ese violador en masa!

- Exacto.

- ¡No pienso marcharme, no hasta que lo haya matado!

- ¿E-eso piensas hacer?

Ambos se quedan en silencio y se giran hacia el origen de la voz. Es Canadá, que mira a Gilbert muy enfadado.

- ¿D-de verdad eso p-piensas hacer?

- Mattie...

- No v-vuelvas a llamarme a-así nunca.

- Pero...

- Tú n-nunca has sido m-mi amigo. Solo q-quieres que me d-dejen solo, quieres a-alejar a la g-gente de mí. M-me das miedo.

- Por favor, escucha...

- ¡N-no, ya no q-quiero escucharte más! –Se tapa los oídos.- Q-quiero que salgas d-de mi vida y-y me dejes e-en paz. Para s-siempre.

- Mattie... –Prusia niega con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que oye.

- Yo ya h-he dejado de e-existir para ti. Y-y tú para m-mí también.

Dicho eso, se marcha corriendo, dejando a Gilbert sin palabras. Ludwig, haciendo por primera vez de su intuición, rodea los hombros de su hermano con el brazo, lo mete en el coche y lo lleva al hotel. En ningún momento hablan, solo se escucha el sonido de la radio y el del tráfico. Llegan al hotel y lo deja en la habitación.

- Escucha, Bruder, yo tengo que volver a la reunión, pero intentaré volver en cuanto haya acabado. Si quieres, puedes pedir comida o que te traigan algo a la habitación, pero solo te pido que no te vayas de la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Ludwig. No me moveré. Adiós –y cierra la puerta.

- Adiós... –quisiera poder quedarse con su hermano, pero si lo hace su jefe le echará los perros, así que muy a su pesar se marcha de nuevo camino a la reunión.

Gilbert escucha los pasos de su hermano alejarse. Cuando dejan de resonar por el pasillo, da rienda suelta a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Llora y llora sin parar, dejando gemidos agónicos escapar de sus labios y también gemidos tan dolorosos que le helarían el corazón al ser más insensible del mundo. Prusia está descargando su dolor por haber perdido de forma irremediable a Canadá.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bruder, es hora de levantarse.

-Déjame, West. –Un bulto envuelto en sábanas se remueve en el colchón.

-Llevas ahí tumbado todo el día, levántate por lo menos cinco minutos. –Las cortinas son descorridas por unas manos de dedos grandes.

- ¡Arg! ¡West, maldita sea, corre las cortinas! –El prusiano se tapa la cara con las manos y cierra los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

-Llevas una semana encerrado aquí y a oscuras, tienes que volver a acostumbrarte a la luz.

-No hay ninguna razón –levanta poco a poco la cara, pestañeando rápidamente y con los ojos entrecerrados. –No pienso salir de aquí.

- Las reuniones acabarán en pocos días, así que o sales hoy o te saco a la fuerza mañana. Y te aseguro que ni esperaré a que te acostumbres al sol.

-¿Pretendes dejar ciego a tu increíble y fantástico hermano?

-Em... ¿Te digo la verdad o te digo que no?

-¡West! Eres cruel y malvado conmigo.

- Solo intento hacer que salgas de aquí y vivas un poco... y limpies esta pocilga.

Prusia lo mira con una cara que pretende decir: "¿de verdad tienes la vana e ínfima esperanza de que limpie?" Alemania suspira:

-Venga, sal aunque sea 5 minutos. Francia y España no han parado de preguntarme por ti –lo mira con cara preocupada. –No puedes quedarte estancado ahí. Tienes que salir adelante.

-No quiero, West... no me quedan fuerzas.

- Anda ya. ¿El increíble Prusia no tiene fuerzas ni para enfrentarse a un mal de amores?

Espera un momento, ¡esa voz no es de Alemania! Los dos hermanos se miran perplejos y se giran hacia la ventana. Allí, colgados por unas cuerdas y sujetos con ventosas, estaban Francia y España.

-Oye, mon cher Allemagne, ¿te importaría dejarnos pasar ?

-A ver si me he enterado bien –interviene España una vez se ha quitado las cuerdas y las ventosas. –Le partiste la cara a Cuba porque estabas celoso.

-¡N-no fue por eso! Es que el cubano ese tenía intenciones de violar a Matt.

-Sí, ya, claro. Sigamos –dice el español con cara de no creerse ni una sola palabra. –Matt pensó que solo querías espantar a sus amigos para que se quedara solo y se enfadó.

-Eso es.

-Y ahora mon petit te odia.

-Podrías haberte saltado esa parte, ¿no crees? –Un aura oscura y depresiva envuelve la figura de Gilbert.

Los tres hablan mientras ayudan al prusiano a vestirse, o lo que es lo mismo, Prusia se baña, peina, asea y viste mientras los otros dos lo miran y cotorrean como marujas. Alemania, confiando en que esos dos lo sacarían de la habitación (el servicio de limpieza se ha quejado de que no les deja hacer su trabajo), se ha marchado más o menos tranquilo a dar un paseo con Italia, aprovechando que no había meeting y no llovía (pedir que haga sol ya sería un poco complicado). Cuando el prusiano finalmente se ha vestido, lo sacan a empujones y se lo llevan a un parque para que los invite a un helado. Mientras lo devoran (bueno, el francés intenta comerlo sensualmente sin quitarle los ojos a ninguno de los dos) empiezan a hablar de posibles soluciones.

-Yo creo que deberías raptarlo, encerrarlo en tu habitación y declararle tu amour con una sesión salvaje de sexo.

-Y asustarlo todavía más y que me denuncie por secuestro y violación –dice con amargura al tiempo que come un poco del cucurucho de galleta.

-Si lo encierras en su casa, no sería secuestro.

-No, sería retención contra su voluntad, que es casi lo mismo.

-Qué poco optimista eres, mon ami –dice el francés meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Los tres pasean en silencio, comiendo su helado y pensando.

-Debes entenderlo, Prusse. Ha estado siempre solo, sobre todo desde que el cejotas me lo quitó. Le prestaba más atención a Alfred que a él, y nadie se pudo acercar a él hasta que se independizó. Y ni siquiera entonces la gente le hizo mucho caso. Solo su hermano y yo, ya que Angleterre estaba de morros con él –lametón al helado con claras dobles intenciones. –Solo ahora, que es parte del G8, algunos países como Cuba y México se fijan en él, la mayoría porque es un excelente intermediario entre ellos y su hermano. Pero aún así muchos de esos países no confían del todo en él y les cuesta conseguirlos.

-Por eso se enfadó tanto.

-Oui. Cuba es uno de los pocos incondicionales que tiene.

-Pero... ese quiere algo más con Matt.

-Lo sabemos todos. Excepto mon Matthieu. Y hemos intentado advertirle, pero no nos hace caso, ni a mí, ni a Angleterre, ni siquiera a su hermano.

Prusia agacha la cabeza con la preocupación pintada en sus rasgos. Es obvio que quiere protegerlo de eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que no puede ni siquiera acercarse a él, la tarea parece titánica, algo desmesurada para una ex-nación.

-Tengo que conseguir que me perdone.

-Ya te he dado varias soluciones.

-¡¿De verdad crees que van a funcionar, pedazo de pervertido?

-Ohonhonhon, mon petit Matthieu tiene sangre francesa en las venas, ¿recuerdas? –Le lanza una mirada brillante de perversión. –Será un angelito por fuera, pero en realidad es todo un maître en el arte del amour.

Gilbert se sonroja al instante al imaginar escenas no aptas para menores con su querido Matt. Sacude la cabeza intentando alejarlas de la mente, al menos de momento.

-¿Y si le regalas flores? –Interrumpe por primera vez Antonio.

-¿Flores? –Le preguntan ambos al unísono y con la misma cara perpleja.

-Sí. Es algo que a mí me funciona cuando Lovi se enfada conmigo cuando me voy con vosotros de fiesta.

-Pero te recuerdo que está enamorado de ti.

-Y Canadá de ti.

-¿Q-q-qué? No digas imbecilidades, hombre.

-No lo son –el español lo mira con una cara poco propia de él: la cara de "es muy obvio pero tú no te has dado cuenta", una cara que más bien se la suelen poner a él. –Se le nota a kilómetros.

-Por eso pensé que el plan de la demostración salvaje funcionaría.

-¡Estáis los dos locos, locos, locos! Uno por decir que le gusto a Matt y el otro por decir que me lo viole. ¡Menuda pareja de locos tengo por amigos!

Y dicho eso, se marcha dando largas zancadas y echando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-Vaya... conseguimos enfadarlo.

-Oui, mon chéri –le pasa un brazo por los hombros. –Pero por lo menos ya no va a volver al hotel. Va en dirección contraria.

Prusia sigue caminando enérgicamente por el parque, sin respetar las señales que prohíben pisar el césped y lanzando insultos entre dientes a todo el que se le cruzaba. De hecho, estuvo a punto de ser detenido un par de veces, pero su cara de rabia disuadían a los agentes de policía. Muchas madres que pasaban cerca de él con sus hijos les tapaban los oídos para que no oyeran la retahíla de insultos, bastante original, hay que reconocerlo, pero insultos al fin y al cabo.

La causa del enfado del prusiano es simple: sus amigos. ¿De verdad creen que bastará un ramo de flores para que el canadiense lo perdone? ¿Piensan sinceramente que encerrarlo en una habitación y hacerle mil y una cosas pervertidas hará que cambie de parecer? Parece que no se dan cuenta de la situación: la persona que más quiere en estos momentos le odia con toda su alma y no tiene manera de recuperarlo. Así de simple es el problema, y la dificultad de la solución es indirectamente proporcional a la dificultad del problema. Es decir, tiene un futuro muy negro.

Caminando, caminando, llega a una zona de la ciudad muy bonita. Los balcones estaban empezando a ser decorados con flores. Seguramente pronto habría alguna celebración importante. Por todos lados había gente caminando apresurada cargando con enormes ramilletes de flores de todos los colores. Algunos colgaban guirnaldas de flores entre los balcones, creando así una atmósfera cargada de olores dulzones y llena de diferentes colores. Era... un sentimiento agradable. Muy agradable. Empieza a caminar con pasos mucho más tranquilos y sin lanzar improperios, mirándolo bien todo y disfrutando del ambiente casi festivo.

Tan ensimismado está que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, es decir, casi decide usar a una señora como puente para no mancharse los zapatos en el barro. Menos mal que el simple choque lo despierta de su ensoñación y consigue agarrarla antes de que caiga al suelo. La ayuda a ponerse en pie y a recoger las flores que se le han caído al suelo.

-¿Está usted bien, señora?

La mujer, de cabello ya canoso y arrugas marcadas en el rostro, simplemente sonríe mientras coge las flores que le tiende Gilbert. Una vez las tiene en las manos, se queda mirando fijamente el rostro del prusiano. El otro se remueve incómodo por el escrutinio. Finalmente, la señora rebusca entre las flores y saca Eldelweiss, un par de hilos de hiedra y hojas de arce. Hace un simple gesto con las manos y le entrega un ramo. Las Eldelweiss están enroscadas de manera que parecen extenderse fuera del mar de llamas que eran las hojas de arce. Prusia se queda con la boca abierta admirando el ramo.

-Gracias, señora. –Alza la mirada para ver a la señora, pero había desaparecido. Mira a todos lados, pero no consigue encontrarla. Perplejo, mira de nuevo el ramo y se acuerda de las palabras de Antonio:

"-¿Y si le regalas flores? Es algo que a mí me funciona"

Se queda pensando. Quizás sea una buena idea después de todo. En fin, aunque es una idea de España, pero aún así puede funcionar. Con esa pequeña esperanza, con ese finísimo hilo que aún lo une a Canadá, da media vuelta y sale caminando, casi corriendo, en dirección a la casa de Mattie. Bueno, más bien el lugar donde se hospeda.

En una esquina no muy alejada, una señora de pelo canoso y arrugas marcadas sonríe. Después, su rostro comienza a cambiar paulatinamente. Las arrugas desaparecen, su pelo se vuelve rubio y corto y le crecen unas frondosas cejas. De repente, la vieja se transforma en Inglaterra (inserte aquí el drama button o algún tipo de música dramática). Sonríe de forma satisfactoria, como si acabara de cumplir una gran misión. Se quita la ropa de mujer antes de que nadie lo vea y se esconde entre las sombras.

Prusia camina con su cara reluciendo optimismo y felicidad. Lo va a conseguir, va a volver a ver a Canadá, va a hacer que lo perdone y van a vivir felices para siempre. ¿Qué pasa? El prusiano es un romántico reprimido, así que exige su derecho a pensar cosas cursis aunque no las ponga en práctica. Sigue andando, dando saltitos y casi bailando, para extrañeza de los policías que intentaron detenerlo hace apenas 30 minutos.

Pero, en medio de su paseo, un montón de dudas empieza a rondar su cabeza. ¿Y si un ramo de flores no es suficiente? ¿Y si no le gusta el ramo? ¿Y si no le perdona? ¿Y si Cuba se ha aprovechado de que no estaba para ganar terreno? ¿Y si lo encuentra en casa de Mattie? ¿Y si Mattie corresponde a Cuba en vez de a él? Todos esos pensamientos lo envuelven en una atmósfera oscura, pesada y deprimente que causa escalofríos a cualquiera que se acerque. El mero hecho de pensar en Mattie con Cuba lo entristece y le dan unas ganas increíbles de matar a alguien.

Mueve la cabeza. No, eso no va a pasar. Mattie estará en casa, solo, sin ningún cubano intentando acosarlo. Así que le echa valor, tal y como hacía cuando el combate dejaba de serle favorable, y se encamina con falsa valentía (falsa porque le temblaban las piernas como si fueran dos flanes) de nuevo a la casa.

Esta vez consigue llegar sin ninguna pausa por malos pensamientos a la puerta de la casa. Se intenta recomponer el pelo y la ropa y de paso maldice a Francia por no haberle aconsejado. Desde luego, hoy no presenta precisamente su lado más seductor y arreglado: una camiseta amplia de Rammstein, vaqueros rotos en varios sitios y unas zapatillas que originalmente eran blancas pero ahora son grises. Pero no podía volver ahora que había conseguido el suficiente empuje para presentarse ahí. Toma una bocanada de aire y llama al timbre.

Los segundos que transcurren mientras espera pasan como si fueran horas de interminable espera. Nota el nerviosismo convertirse en sudor frío y en latidos acelerados. Finalmente, la puerta se abre con un crujido y unos ojos violetas tímidos y a la vez curiosos aparecen en su campo de visión. Gilbert se humedece los labios secos e intenta sonreír.

- H-hola, Matt...

- ¿Gilbert? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- B-bueno... yo solo... pasaba por aquí y, eh... –desvía la mirada varias veces hasta que recuerda el ramo que tiene en la mano.- ¡Mira, te traje flores! –Le tiende el ramo con algo de brusquedad y las manos temblando.

- Oh, eh... g-gracias –el canadiense coge el ramo con cuidado y lo contempla con detenimiento.- S-son hojas de a-arce y... eldelweiss...

- Sí... es la flor nacional de todas las naciones germanas.

Matt contempla el ramo con la boca abierta. Acaricia los pétalos de las flores con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romper el fino hechizo que parece desprenderse de su blancura.

- ¿P-por qué lo has traído?

- Eh... creo que te debo una disculpa. –Mira el suelo y juega con la punta del zapato sucio.- No me comporté como es debido con Cuba. Tienes razón, es tu amigo y yo no soy nadie para decirte con quién tienes que ir.

- N-no tienes por qué d-disculparte. Tenías razón r-respecto a Cuba.

- Fui un-... espera, ¿qué te ha hecho?

Gilbert le dirige una mirada furiosa y al mismo tiempo asustada. Furiosa con el cubano y asustada por el canadiense.

- N-no fue nada g-grave... Solo empezó a t-tocarme en zonas que n-no me gustaba. Le t-tuve que parar los p-pies más de una v-vez. Espero no t-tener que enfadarme.

- Serías toda una ricura enfadado.

- ¿P-perdón?

- No, no, nada. –Prusia mira hacia otro lado.

- B-bien... ¿quieres pasar d-dentro? –El canadiense se hace a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro, gracias –Gilbert entra, casi rozando a Canadá y oliendo el aroma dulzón de sus rizos.

Se queda de pie mirando la entrada de la casa. Es pequeña, pero la madera del suelo y el color de las paredes la hace cálida y acogedora. A la izquierda puede ver un pequeño salón, al fondo la cocina en tonos pálidos y a la derecha una escalera que seguramente sube a la habitación de Canadá.

-¿Q-quieres beber algo?

- Preferiría algo de comer –de repente, se oye el rugido de un estómago.

Canadá ríe tapándose la boca y Prusia siente que se derrite por dentro.

- ¿T-te parece bien que t-te prepare pancakes?

- ¡Genial! ¿Con sirope? –La cara de Gilbert es similar a la de un perro cuando le dicen que van a salir a pasear.

- P-por supuesto. Dame cinco m-minutos –y Matt se marcha a la cocina.

El prusiano mira a todos lados, observando la escueta decoración de la habitación. Sí, se nota que es una casa inglesa. Un montón de tapetes de ganchillo, papel pintado, lámparas casi tan viejas como él... Decide que es mejor apartar la vista antes de contagiarse y convertirse en una viejecita con un moño gris que se balancea en una butaca mientras teje. Enciende la tele y se recuesta en el sofá mientras espera los pancakes, que ya empiezan a desprender su aroma por toda la casita.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aparece el canadiense con una montaña de pancakes y un bote de sirope. Gilbert se relame y lo ayuda a instalarse en la pequeña mesa que hay entre el sofá y la televisión. Después, se sientan los dos en el suelo para estar más cómodos y empiezan a devorar los pancakes.

- Siempre tan deliciosos, Mattie. Eres todo un maestro de la cocina.

- E-es bastante simple de h-hacer –replica Matt con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

- Pero tú consigues que parezca una obra de arte. Es mejor que la comida de Francis –intenta decir con la boca llena.

- N-no exageres, hombre –en este momento, Mattie ya no sabe a dónde mirar.

Prusia deja de comer y se queda mirando su cara, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, sus grandes ojos huidizos, las manos que acarician nerviosamente su pelo rizado y sedoso. Sin darse cuenta, su mano ha viajado hasta ese pelo para apartarlo de la cara de su dueño. Después, sus dedos levantan la barbilla ajena con extremo cuidado, como si temiera romper esa cara blanca. Se fija en la pequeña lengua rosada que humedece los labios pequeños pero esponjosos del canadiense. Y, sin detenerse un momento a pensar, los besa.

No es más que un roce suave de pieles, pero no por ello es menos placentero. Al contrario, envía pequeños chispazos por el cuerpo que les erizan la piel. Se les acelera un poco la respiración y el canadiense se estremece. En ese momento, al notar el cuerpo de Matt temblar bajo sus manos que, sin saber cómo, terminaron agarrándolo con fuerza de los hombros, Gilbert se separa y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

El canadiense le devuelve una mirada confusa, inquisitiva. Como si le preguntara por qué ha parado de besarlo. No es una cara de enfado ni de repulsión. El prusiano toma aire con lentitud y se muerde los labios.

- Matt... tengo que decirte algo. Bueno, más bien confesarlo...

- N-no creo que haga f-falta.

- Pero creo que debería –le coge las manos con fuerza, quizás con demasiada, hasta que se le quedan los nudillos blancos.- Y-yo... me he sentido atraído por ti... desde hace mucho.

- ¿C-cuánto tiempo?

- No sabría decirte... solo podría decirte que me di cuenta hace 2-3 meses.

- Y-y... ¿solo es a-atracción?

- ... No. Creo que... es algo más.

- ¿Q-qué más?

- Quizás... te quiera. Con locura –sonríe abiertamente y con cara de pura felicidad.- Como hace tiempo que no quería a nadie.

El canadiense le sonríe dulcemente y con los ojos brillando. Le acaricia los nudillos para tranquilizarlo. Gilbert piensa que jamás ha estado tan hermoso. Los ojos violeta y grandes se van acercando hasta que es lo único que ve. Un aliento cálido vuelve a posarse en sus labios y poco a poco envuelve su cuerpo. Nota el suelo duro pero tibio en su espalda. Cierra los ojos y deja que el violeta que se ha quedado grabado en su retina y el calor lo envuelvan y le hagan perder la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Se siente... extraño. No en el mal sentido, sino todo lo contrario. Es... como flotar en una nube. Es todo muy cálido, suave, ingrávido. También un poco húmedo, pero es una humedad agradable. Y está oscuro. Quizás sea porque tiene los ojos cerrados. Los abre y ve, delante de él y muy cerca, otros ojos. Tienen pestañas tan rubias que parecen traslúcidas. Las cejas forman arcos gruesos de color miel. En el párpado izquierdo hay una pequeña peca. Con mucha lentitud, esos ojos cerrados se van alejando y se abren. La sensación de ingravidez, el calor y la humedad se alejan con ellos. Se escucha el crujido de la ropa y siente una ligera presión en el pecho que disminuye conforme esos ojos brillantes y confundidos se distancian. Separado de todo ese calor abrumador, recupera la conciencia de quién es, qué ha pasado y quién es la persona que estaba encima de él.

Su nombre es Gilbert Beilschmindt y acaba de besar a Matthew Williams.

Los ojos violeta del chico rubio se mueven nerviosamente de un lugar a otro, Pasan de la pequeña estufa a la televisión, que sigue encendida y retransmitiendo el partido de hockey, y de ahí a los cuadros de la pared o a los tapetes de ganchillo de la mesa. Con los dientes tira de las pielecillas secas de sus labios hasta arrancarlas, llegando incluso a hacerse pequeñas heridas. Se pellizca las uñas cortas o juega con las cintas que sirven para ajustar su capucha. Agita y encoge los dedos de los pies enfundados en calcetines gruesos. Lo que sea menos mirar a esos ojos rojos que están fijos en él.

El chico de pelo gris lo contempla divertido. Le resulta enternecedora la imagen que tiene ante su vista. Las mejillas del otro muchacho están teñidas de rosa. Los labios siguen mojados de saliva y la sangre de agolpa en ellos por el reciente beso. El pelo rubio y brillantes como rayos de sol dorado le caen ligeramente en la cara, como si quisieran esconder a su propietario del mundo exterior. Las piernas, dobladas bajo su cuerpo, tiemblan ligeramente y la tela vaquera que las recubre produce un peculiar sonido al frotarse.

Levanta su mano blanca, fría y delgada para apartar los mechones de pelo y acariciar la mejilla aún sonrosada. Esta arde bajo sus dedos cubiertos de sudor frío. Matt se tensa un poco y sigue esquivando su mirada. Alza la otra mano para tomar ambas mejillas y girar su cara hasta hacerle frente. El chico se deja hacer, aunque cierra con firmeza ambos ojos. Gilbert se aproxima a su oreja y toma aire:

-Mattie –su voz suena un poco ronca.- Abre los ojos.

El rubio niega con todo su cuerpo temblando y apretando los labios.

-Por favor –pide con suavidad.- Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos de ángel.

Tras un corto titubeo, el canadiense empieza a entreabrir sus ojos. Las pestañas forman una aureola de luz alrededor del color violeta de los iris. Las pupilas se clavan con indecisión en los ojos rojos que detallan cada peca, cada pequeña arruga de su rostro, cada borrosa cicatriz. El joven prusiano sonríe para intentar calmarlo y empieza a repartir besos por toda la piel blanca. Primero empieza con la frente, baja por la sien y llega a la mejilla. La mordisquea un poco y el muchacho rubio sonríe. Sube hasta la punta de la nariz y deja una lamida ahí. Se mueve hasta la otra mejilla y vuelve a subir a la frente.

Cuando se aparta, el chico tiene un gesto más relajado. La mejilla mordida tiene un ligero rubor y los ojos violeta ya no esquivan su mirada. Gilbert sonríe y vuelve a posar los labios en su frente para bajar muy lentamente por el tabique nasal. Besa la zona entre el labio superior y la nariz, después empieza a rozar los labios entrecerrados con los suyos propios. Siente el aliento agitado y cargado del aroma dulzón del sirope golpear contra su boca. Los roces persisten, probando a tentar los labios contrarios. Por fin, Matt no se resiste a su juego de seducción y asalta la boca del prusiano.

Rodea con sus brazos al cuello del otro muchacho y mordisquea los labios hasta que se abren ligeramente. En seguida, los mordiscos pasan a convertirse en pequeños lametones. Los dedos delicados acarician la nuca y tironean del pelo fino y corto. Finalmente, el chico prusiano se rinde y separa los dientes, dejando así que el canadiense tome el control del beso.

El beso es largo, calmado, pero aún así les pone la piel de gallina a los dos. La lengua del joven de ojos violetas se mueve con habilidad por toda la boca, rozando los lugares precisos. De vez en cuando, emplea un poco los dientes para tirar del labio inferior o de la lengua y recibe a cambio gruñidos profundos de satisfacción. Cuando parece que el beso termina, el prusiano lo reanuda de nuevo, cada vez más profundo y duradero.

Matt le toma las mejillas y lo pega cada vez más a él hasta que terminan ambos tirados en el suelo, lado a lado. Las manos se mueven de nuevo, esta vez para abrazarlo. Una de ellas rodea los hombros y se aferran a su sudadera roja. La otra baja hasta la cintura y la sujeta con posesividad, o como quien se aferra a un cabo salvador. Matt enreda poco a poco sus piernas, frotando sus rodillas con las de Gilbert. Lentamente, el beso va languideciendo hasta que finalmente solo los labios se rozan.

El chico de pelo gris tiene la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado. Nota una opresión en el pecho, un instinto que le empuja a tocarlo más, sentirlo más, fundirse con él. Las manos le tiemblan y se crispan por las ansias de acariciar todo su cuerpo. Siente un hormigueo que le recorre la nuca y los hombros, tensando sus músculos. En la boca del estómago tiene una sensación extraña: se le ha hecho un nudo ahí, pero al mismo tiempo nota el impulso de devorar al otro chico. Es como si su cuerpo solo lo necesitara a él para vivir.

La respiración húmeda del chico rubio le golpea los labios. Despacio, se separa de él y lo observa. Las gafas se le han descolocado un poco y tiene los labios enrojecidos y un poco hinchados. Gilbert soluciona ambos problemas quitándole las gafas para dejarlas en la mesa y acto seguido se lanza sobre él para morderle los labios. Le separa las piernas y se coloca entre ellas para así estar más pegado a su pecho. Los brazos de Mattie, enfundados en unas mangas demasiado largas, lo envuelven mientras su boca responde a los mordiscos con la misma fiereza. La mano que le sujetaba la cintura viaja despacio hasta el borde de la prenda de ropa y la levantan lo justo para escurrirse debajo y empezar a tantear la fina piel. El canadiense suspira, aún con la boca ocupada, y tirita cuando percibe los dedos fríos. Para sorpresa del prusiano, el otro muchacho comienza a recorrerle el pecho por encima de la ropa con las palmas de las manos abiertas. Se aleja de Gilbert y lengüetea sus labios con toques ligeros hasta que el chico de ojos rojos saca la lengua. Entonces, la palpa y se enreda con ella, dejando que la saliva se escurra de sendos labios entreabiertos. El hilillo que resbala por la comisura de los labios prusianos desaparece rápidamente gracias al chico rubio.

Matt lo empuja hasta dejarlo con la espalda en el suelo y se sienta a horcajadas encima de sus caderas. Lo mira con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos nublados mientras se relame de forma deliberadamente lenta. Arrastra sus manos desde su nuca, pasando por su cuello, pegándolas a su pecho, rozándolas contra su vientre, hasta alcanzar el borde de la sudadera. La toma del dobladillo y tira de ella hasta quitársela; después, la lanza quién sabe dónde. Debajo de ella, solo hay piel aterciopelada e imberbe que parecer rogar por ser acariciada.

El muchacho rubio se inclina sobre él, aunque sin rozarlo, y poniendo ambas manos a los lados. Se aproxima despacio y, acariciando con su aliento la piel casi grisácea, baja a su cuello para regarlo con besos y mordidas. Sin vergüenza alguna, deja varias marcas rojizas en la sensible epidermis antes de avanzar hacia la clavícula. Después, deja un reguero de saliva desde ahí hasta el pecho tras quitarle la camiseta y se topa con los pezones, que lame alternativamente. Cuando están empapados de saliva, sopla para ver cómo se le eriza la piel a Gilbert. Chupa uno de ellos y el otro lo acaricia con los dedos hasta escuchar suspiros reprimidos que intentan escapar de la boca del otro muchacho. Al no conseguir lo que quiere, recurre a un último truco: estira del pezón que chupaba con los dientes y el otro lo pellizca. Sonríe arrogantemente al oír un pequeño gemido, aunque prolongado, y sentir ambos pezones arder y endurecerse.

Baja las manos desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna, en la que ya se advierte un notable bulto. Lo toquetea un poco, como jugando con él, antes de desabrochar con parsimonia el botón y la cremallera. Separa los ojales del pantalón y tira de ellos hacia abajo, lo justo para dejar la protuberancia cubierta solo por la ropa interior. Gilbert suspira por el alivio de sentir menos presión en esa zona tan sensible para acto seguido retener un jadeo cuando el rubio empieza a lamer aún con la tela por medio. Lo observa atónito pero sin poder negar el calor que le provoca verlo tan entusiasmado por dejar empapado el algodón. El chico de repente levanta la cabeza, se lleva el dedo índice a los labios y dice con voz lastimera:

- ¿M-me estoy portando b-bien?

El prusiano sonríe perversamente y le toma de los cabellos.

- No, Mattie, estás siendo un chico muy travieso y desobediente... Te voy a tener que castigar muy duramente.

El muchacho, comprendiendo el juego, finge cara de asustado y se echa a temblar falsamente.

- L-lo lamento, no era m-mi intención.

- Eso no te librará del castigo, pequeño –coge su camiseta y la enrolla.- Ahora, apoya el pecho en el sofá.

Matt obedece y en pocos segundos tiene las manos atadas a la espalda y se encuentra a merced del "castigo" del otro hombre. Gilbert le quita los pantalones vaqueros junto con la ropa interior, que tiene una hoja de arce estampada en la parte trasera. Le manosea a su antojo las nalgas redondas y blancuzcas hasta conseguir sacarle de entre los labios hermosos sonidos lujuriosos. Después, se termina de desnudar por completo, liberando su miembro completamente hinchado y palpitante, que por el contacto con el aire de la habitación le provoca un estremecimiento. Toma las nalgas de nuevo, las separa todo lo que puede y sitúa su falo entre ellas para empezar a frotarse.

El canadiense responde a esas caricias gimiendo, estremeciéndose y levantando las caderas aún más. El otro chico ase el pantalón para sacar el cinturón y enrollar. Luego, comienza a azotarle los muslos, las nalgas, hasta la espalda con golpes ligeros y suaves. Matt, al sentir ese nuevo estímulo, jadea y grita con cada azote, incluso mueve las caderas al compás de los roces de la entrepierna del muchacho de ojos rojos. El prusiano, emocionado por la reacción, no duda ni un momento en golpearlo más fuerte y rozarse más rápido, con una expresión fiera y ruda en el rostro. Al rubio le tiemblan las piernas y suda copiosamente. Su miembro, de considerable tamaño, está completamente rojo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Gilbert, para torturarlo un poco más, le mete los dos pulgares en su entrada y se la estira, abriéndola en el acto. El placer es demasiado para el canadiense, que no se puede reprimir y expulsa toda su simiente a presión.

Al verlo, el otro chico para su actividad y lo deja caer al suelo, aunque vigilando que no se haga daño. Después, lo levanta tirando de su pelo hasta tenerlo cara a cara. Aún jadea por el reciente orgasmo y su boca está abierta de par en par, tanto que se le escurre la saliva fuera. Niega con la cabeza mientras chasquea la lengua repetidamente:

- Eres demasiado malo. Ahora que me estaba divirtiendo... No me has dejado acabar con tu castigo.

- P-perdón, señor.

- Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero visto tu comportamiento... –lo pone de rodillas, frente a su falo.- Chupa.

Se lo roza contra los labios hasta que el chico reacciona abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos. Gilbert se lo mete entero en la boca, pero con cuidado de no ahogarlo. Mueve las cadera sin cuidado ni miedo a que lo muerda. En realidad, a juzgar por los gemidos que suelta, parece que el rubio lo disfruta. El pequeño apéndice rosa se mueve por toda la extensión, empapándola de saliva. El otro joven se mueve más bruscamente, penetrando su cavidad bucal con ansia y lujuria. La punta llega incluso hasta la garganta y le provoca arcadas al otro muchacho, que lloriquea un poco.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Matt vuelve a excitarse, hasta que el enorme miembro vuelve a erguirse hinchado de sangre. En ese momento, el prusiano le quita su golosina al chico, que se queja con un gruñido agudo y trata de recuperarla. El chico de pelo gris se lo impide y lo recuesta en el suelo. Después, toma el sirope y lo destapona. Empapa los dedos en la sustancia viscosa y, tras lamerlos un poco, los usa para dilatar su entrada. Al notar el dígito entrar tan bruscamente, Matt se encoge y se cubre la boca. Le ha dolido de una forma muy desagradable, aunque eso no le quite las ganas de continuar. Poco a poco, esa zona se va relajando y dilatando, dejando así lugar para un segundo dedo que no tarda en unirse. Los mueve despacio para que esa suave cavidad se vaya acostumbrando. Lentamente se va abriendo, casi como si rogase por que algo más lo llene. Introduce un tercer y último dedo y los separa para dilatar un poco más y dejar el sitio relajado, tanto que casi se puede ver dentro. El rubio ya está listo.

Pero a Gilbert le apetece jugar un poco más, así que extrae los dedos y espera inmóvil. Matt pronto se queja, exigiendo que el prusiano termine con lo que había empezado. La única respuesta que obtiene es una sonrisa pérfida y una exagerada mueca de duda.

- P-por favor, Gil...

- ¿Qué quieres, hermosura?

- A-a ti. –Ante estas palabras, el otro muchacho enrojece ligeramente, pero pronto se recompone.

- No sé, no sé... no parece que de verdad lo quieras...

El canadiense duda un poco, pero finalmente se decide a poner toda la carne en el asador. Se toma las piernas por detrás de las rodillas y se las levanta hasta casi tocar el suelo con ellas, exponiendo su entrada que se abre ligeramente. Lo mira con ojos cristalinos y labios jadeantes antes de fijar su mirada en los irises rojos y decir titubeante:

- T-te lo ruego... t-te necesito, Gilbert –se muerde los labios con nerviosismo.- T-te quiero dentro... t-tomándome... hazme tuyo p-para siempre –acaba, cerrando los ojos por la oleada de vergüenza que le recorre.

Gilbert se queda atónito al oírlo. Así que esa era la famosa vena francesa que escondía el joven rubio. Viste su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se inclina para besar con ardor al canadiense al tiempo que le toma él las piernas por las rodillas.

- Como gustes, mein liebe –y se introduce de golpe.

Mattie lanza un grito que le hiela la sangre. El chico se retuerce y llora, rogándole que salga. Prusia lo abraza y trata de calmarlo. No sabe qué le ha pasado por la cabeza al creer que hacer eso sería buena idea. Le da pequeños besitos en la mejilla y en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le acaricia los brazos y las piernas, susurrándole disculpas asustadas y preocupadas.

Lentamente, el canadiense se tranquiliza y para el llanto. Abraza el cuello del prusiano con los brazos y rodea su cintura con las piernas. Da un golpe con los talones para mover las caderas de Gilbert, solo para acabar reprimiendo un quejido. Sigue escociendo, pero ya no es la quemazón que sentía antes. Le indica que lo embista despacio, orden que el otro muchacho no duda en cumplir. Sin dejar de repartir besos tiernos, da golpes de cadera, introduciéndose cada vez más. El rubio comienza a gemir quedadamente, relajándose a medida que su entrada se dilata y permite el movimiento de las partes nobles prusianas. Gilbert sigue besando y acariciando cada parcela de piel que tiene a su alcance, a la espera de encontrar el cúmulo de nervios que transformaría al canadiense en un ser deseoso de placer. Sabe que lo ha encontrado cuando percibe que el rubio tiembla de arriba a abajo y lo escucha chillar aferrándose a su espalda. Separa más las piernas deseoso por que roce de nuevo ese punto. Sus lenguas se enzarzan en un beso en el que hay más saliva que labios. El canadiense se dedica a marcar su espalda con señales de uñas clavadas y arañazos mientras con sus piernas empuja al prusiano más adentro, hasta rozar el éxtasis.

El otro joven aprieta los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza. Sus dedos se aferran a la alfombra buscando un punto de agarre que le permita embestir con más fuerza y más profundamente. Con cada movimiento busca atinar al manojo de nervios para seguir escuchando esos gritos extasiados que lo ciegan de excitación. No cree poder aguantar mucho, pero intentará resistir hasta que Mattie acabe, y mientras le muerde el cuello y los hombros, dejándole enormes marcas rojizas. Entre el velo rojizo de la lujuria que empaña su mirada, cree ver al rubio poner los ojos en blanco y arquear la espalda al tiempo que cruza su espalda con las uñas, haciéndole sangrar. El escozor de las heridas le obliga a lanzar un gemido ahogado y profundo, como si fuera el de una fiera salvaje. Se yergue, le toma las piernas y las aplasta contra la alfombra. Da una violenta y profunda embestida que provoca que Matt abra mucho los ojos y lance un grito silencioso. El chico comienza a masturbarse violentamente para deleite del prusiano, que introduce sus pulgares en su entrada y la ensancha. El pequeño anillo de carne se desgarra levemente, causando una pequeña hemorragia. Al notar el dolor, el rubio gime y lloriquea, endureciéndose más.

Gilbert casi no puede aguantar. Los estímulos son demasiado intensos. El olor a sudor, sexo y dulce sirope que rezuma el rubio; el sonido de los gemidos y de las pieles húmedas entrechocando; el sabor de los labios carnosos entreabiertos que parecen rogar ser besados; la visión del cuerpo tembloroso y la cara agitada; la sensación de calor y delicioso agobio que lo oprime... Todo es demasiado perfecto, demasiado estimulante para la presión creciente que tiene en su vientre. Siente cómo paulatinamente el interior del canadiense se va estrechando, comprimiendo su miembro con fuerza, como si quisiera retenerlo dentro por siempre. Se inclina hacia su oído y empieza a susurrarle frases obscenas y cargadas de erotismo que solo consiguen encender más al rubio. Pronto el chico comienza a jadear a gran velocidad:

- G-Gil, yo... aaahh-haa, n-no puedo ¡mmmm-más!

- A-Adelante, m-mein lieber... ummm –gime en su oído más palabras impúdicas, consiguiendo así que Matt jadee, por lo mucho que le estimulan esas palabras, y diga su nombre hasta explotar. Una gran mancha blanca cubre sus pechos y los músculos internos del chico se contraen con violencia. Al sentirlo, el joven de pelo grisáceo rechina los dientes y da una última y profunda acometida al tiempo que acaba.

Todo es calma. La sangre bombeando a fuerte presión ya no retumba en sus oídos. Los gemidos y gritos de placer han sido reemplazados por resoplidos cansados y cada vez más silenciosos. Toda la agitación ha sido relevada por un cuerpo cálido y suave que lo abraza. El prusiano levanta la vista del pecho de Matt y la clava en sus ojos. El chico parece cansado pero feliz y satisfecho y para Prusia eso es recompensa suficiente para todos los altibajos que ha soportado. Le besa dulcemente la mejilla y lo envuelve con suavidad pero firmemente con los brazos. La única respuesta que obtiene es un gruñido y una sonrisa extenuada pero complacida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, liebe?

- D-de maravilla... a-aunque cansado y p-pegajoso.

Gilbert ríe por esas palabras.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece que nos demos una ducha?

- ¿L-los dos j-juntos?

- Por supuesto... así te podré limpiar... "la espalda" –responde con una sonrisa pícara que causa un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio. Aún así, asiente a la propuesta. Prusia lo carga con cuidado y lo lleva al cuarto de baño, sin desaprovechar ni un solo segundo sin tocar su piel.

Y así, los dos enamorados se dedicaron a actividades lúdicas en pareja que no se relatarán aquí.


End file.
